Rubia Kingdom
Summary Rubia Kingdom (ルビア王国) lies north of Galarc Kingdom, it's a small kingdom close to Proxia Empire. Chronology *Year 1000 of the Holy Era: **Kikuchi Renji, a Hero was summoned in the Holy Lake. ***Renji killed the investigating noble and fled. **Renji became a young and upraising adventurer in Rubia Kingdom. ***Silvie Rubia heard about Renji, tried to recruit him to Rubia Kingdom. However he turned her offer down and both of them became friends. **Esther Rubia was kidnapped by Proxia Empire. **Princess Silvie and Rubia nobles attends the ball held to honor the summoning of the Heroes in Galarc Kingdom. ***With Silvie's help, Reiss infiltrated the party as Jean Bernard. Reiss sent assassins to attack the royals and nobles of the party. ****Haruto defended the royalty and nobility of multiple kingdoms from the insurgents' raid on the evening party.Seirei Gensouki - ACT 9 - The Moonlight Hero: Chapter 07 - Night Party, Day Two Disturbance **Reiss promised to release Esther, with the condition that the Rubia Kingdom must change alliance to Proxia and the assassination of the Honary Knight of Galarc in Rubia. ***Haruto, Christina Beltram and Flora Beltram was ambushed in the small fortress city, by Marco Tonteri's soldiers, the Heavenly Lions mercenary; Arien, Lucchi and Ven, Renji, Silvie and her female knights. The attempted assassination failed. Government The Kingdom of Rubia is ruled by the royal family with supporting nobles as vassals. Silvie Rubia is the Crown-princess and a trained knight in her own right. Despite traditionally being an ally of Galwark, Silvie has betrayed this alliance since Proxian diplomat Reis has abducted her sister as coercion. She finally agreed to join Proxia and attempted to murder Haruto Amakawa and his two charges, the Princesses of Beltrum, Christina and Flora. Foreign Policy ;Galarc Kingdom :Rubbia Kingdom are officially allies with Galarc Kingdom and have friendly relations.Seirei Gensouki - ACT 9 - The Moonlight Hero: Chapter 06 -Evening party, before the second day. And behind that However, with Reiss holding one of the princesses hostage, the crown princess, Silvia has chosen to betray her kingdom's alliances without declaring it. She helped Reis enter the noble ball welcoming the Hero Summoning at the Galwark capital where he sent assassins to attack the party. She also attack the Honorary Knight Haruto Amakawa as he escorted the Princesses Christina and Flora with the intent to murder them. Likewise, she halted communication that would have informed her ally of the Princesses' survival on the orders of Reiss. Rubia has effectively become a vassal of Proxia Empire, and thereby an enemy of Galwark. :Silvie says Galarc Kingdom hasn't done a thing for Rubia Kingdom, thus Proxia's alliance sounds tempting. ;Proxia Empire :Rubia kingdom sees the Proxia Empire as a threat. They allied with Galarc Kingdom to keep a check on Proxia Empire. However, since the second princess has been hostage, Rubia has covertly betrayed its allies to join Proxia. :With their future alliance, Reiss promised that Proxia will dispatch the Order of the Demi-Dragon Knights to assist Rubia in dealing with enemy countries in the future. They will provide financial, resources and technical assistance for the development of Rubia Kingdom.Seirei Gensouki - ACT 15 - Hero's rhapsody: Chapter 06 - Departure and pursuit ;Restoration :Silvie was unaware that the two two princesses was travelling with Rio in Rubia. Marco Tonteri responded fearfully once Rio reveal this information. Important Person ;Kikuchi Renji References Trivia * Also translated as Rubia, Rubbia Category:Locations Category:Rubia